evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode:19
"A Man's Battle" is the nineteenth episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview Shinji, horrified and emotionally devastated by the battle between Unit-01 and Bardiel and witnessing Toji's near-death, as well as Gendo's cold indifference to the situation, quits NERV for a second time. However, as he is leaving Tokyo-3, the Angel Zeruel appears, and easily defeats the other Evangelions. After speaking with Kaji, Shinji returns to NERV just before the Angel penetrates NERV Headquarters, and engages the Angel in Unit-01. The Angel succeeds in overpowering Unit-01 as its batteries expire, and blasts away the Evangelion's chest armor, revealing a Core identical to those of the Angels. As the Angel attacks Unit-01's core, Shinji pleads with the Evangelion to start working again. Unit-01 goes "berserk", re-engages and defeats the Angel, then tears apart and eats the Angel's corpse, absorbing its S² Engine in the process. Synopsis The episode opens with Shinji infuriated for his father's use of him to destroy the Bardiel-possessed Evangelion Unit-03 using the Dummy System on Evangelion Unit-01, and threatning to use the remaining battery limit of Unit-01 to destroy NERV Headquarters after he refuses to leave it. Gendo orders Maya to increase the LCL pressure to its maximum in order to take him out of the Entry Plug and Shinji fell unconscious. The scene then switches to Ritsuko and Misato contemplate the shredded corpse of Evangelion Unit-03, and Asuka and Rei in the hospital. After that, Toji wakes up in the hospital with Shinji next to him, and returns to sleep, and has a vision about Rei and Shinji talking about Gendo's behaviors towards Unit-03's situation. He then wakes up with Hikari next to him and Shinji has gone, and she tells him that he was asleep for three days after he woke up last time. From the shot, Toji's leg seems to be amputated.Toji's left leg has been amputated, although whether or not he lost his left arm as well is not clear from the shot, although his left arm is visible when he is hauled out of the entry plug. Shinji then has been taken to his father held with handcuffs, and Gendo listing his crime against NERV, which are listed: disobedience, selfish possession on Unit-01 and using them for threatening for revenges. Shinji decides he doesn't want to be at NERV anymore.Shinji is more aggressive and decisive during the beginning of this episode than ever seen previously, showing that his concern for others is indeed much stronger than before. Gendo then orders to delete everything about Shinji and replace him with the Dummy plug for piloting Unit-01. meanwhile Kensuke calls Shinji and asks why he left NERV and tells him about his envy towards him for piloting and the line cuts for the restriction that was put on Shinji. Shinji then goes to the train station to leave Tokyo-3 and meets with Misato, who was trying to convince him not to leave NERV, but his reply was very aggressive to her, and she leaves him. Just about he was going to leave Tokyo-3, an emergency state was declared: A new Angel is attacking the city. The Angel Zeruel is approaching the city from the air, the air-intercept system attack Zeruel with no effect, to which Zeruel counter-attacks with a powerful energy cross that penetrated 18 of 22 armor layers before GeoFront. This aggressive and extremely destructive new enemy gives NERV very little time to prepare a counterattack. Rei is sent to pilot Unit-01, but the Eva rejects her immediately. Attempts to activate it with the dummy system also fail. Meanwhile, Shinji watches as Zeruel sets off multiple cross-shaped explosions, and questions his decision not to pilot again. Misato orders Asuka to intercept the Angel in the GeoFront by Unit-02, and Rei tries to pilot Unit-01 which failed, and Gendo decides to make Rei pilot Unit-00, which she acceptsWe learn about Rei's replacements in this episode, which will be shown in Episode 23 deep inside Terminal Dogma.. Zeruel breaks the last armor layers, and Asuka prepares to fight him with Rifle and then with Rocket Fire to no effect, and Zeruel unfolds his arms and slice Unit-02 arms, to her surprise. Asuka then charges at Zeruel armless, and Zeruel prepares to attack. Misato orders to cut the connections between Asuka and Unit-02 just before Zeruel cuts Unit-02's head and sent it flying, incapacitating Unit-02. Unit-02's head lands on the shelter that Shinji have evacuated in, to Shinji's horror. Shinji left the shelter and went to GeoFront where he met with Kaji, who was watering watermelons, and motivates him to return indirectly after he saw Rei's suicidal attack with N² Bomb in an attempt to destroy the Angel's Core which results in failure, and Zeruel cuts off Unit-00's head, incapacitating it as well. This angers Shinji and he returns to NERV. Meanwhile, Zeruel blasts the pyramid-shaped building, exposing the Main Shaft and descending to Central Dogma. Misato orders to evacuate. Just when Zeruel is about to fire, Unit-01 surprises it with a punch, and takes it out, Zeruel -during its fight with Unit-01- fires at Unit-01's left arm and cuts it off. Shinji returns the fight to GeoFront, and when he’s about to remove the Angel's head, Unit-01's battery reaches its limit. Zeruel grabs Unit-01 by the head and throws it and fires, revealing its Core, and begins to attack it. Shinji's will not to let anyone die anymore, activates "Berserk Mode" after passing the synchronization ratio of 400% and awakening. After ripping off the Angel's left arm and using it to regenerate its own, Unit-01 mutilates the Angel with an A.T. Field attack of its own and proceeds to devour the crippled Angel, consuming its S² Engine and becoming the first “complete” Evangelion and equal to God. After breaking off its restraints Unit-01 begins to howl into the night as Fuyutsuki asks Gendo if Unit-01’s awakening is part of his plan, which Gendo confirms. Notes *When ordering reinstallation of the Dummy Plug, Gendou states that it should be restarted from stage 108. The number 108 has significant meaning in many eastern religions including Hinduism, Buddhism and Sikhism, adding to Evangelions wide spanning range of religious symbolism. *As Shinji waits for his train, the electronic board above him switches from train information to emergency shelter information. On the Platinum Edition, there is Japanese above English. The English word 'emergency' is spelled as 'emargency'. References Category:Episodes